


AU!Septiplier: Don't Stare At Guys In The Pool

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pool, Swimming, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know those consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Septiplier: Don't Stare At Guys In The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why this happened, but I haven't posted in awhile. Been busy writing a different Septiplier. Meaning this is not my first Septiplier! It is my first posted one, though.  
> UPDATE: I ACCIDENTIALLY SPELLED 'POOL' WRONG AND I SAID 'POOK'. IT HAS BEEN LIKE THIS FOR NEARLY A WEEK AND SOMEHOW I DID NOT NOTICE. xoxo

When Mark starts staring at the guy in the pool, he thinks, “Okay, look away now.” Except he doesn't. He keeps his eyes trained on the body of the guy moving through the body of water. He doesn't know his name or where he came from or why he's staring back with an equally entranced expression.  
And then Mark wills himself to turn and look away, even though there's no way he's saving face from that. Not to mention he's just been standing in the middle of the walkway, not even sitting down to watch. His face is a little red and his chest feels a little tight, and then he jumps when something taps him on his shoulder.  
“What?” he says in a very subtle panic before he blushes deeply at the sight of the guy from the pool. His eyes are blue and his hair is damp with a tinged green dye.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” the guy laughed. Irish. Foreign, but it sounded wonderful. “Were you waiting for the pool, because it's public, so you're free to hop in whenever you want.” Mark opens his mouth, closes it, then feels his face get warmer with embarrassment again. “Do you not know how to swim?”  
“I...,” Mark begins, but the shock is too much and he doesn't want to ruin this by saying something stupid.  
“It's okay if you don't. I'll teach you if you want.” Mark doesn't say anything still. “I'm Sean, but a lot of people call me Jack.” The guy, Jack, holds out his hand, which Mark shakes nervously.  
“Mark,” Mark manages to say, his voice shaking as he follows the guy- Jack, to the pool.  
Mark knows how to swim fairly well. But with the situation he’s in, he wonders if it's better to pretend or to come clean. So he decides he'll figure out a way to split it down the middle.  
“So, have you ever gone swimming before?” Jack asks. Mark nods as they both step into the pool. It's fairly empty, save for a woman and her two children down at the kid's pool.  
“Actually, I did take swimming lessons,” Mark says. “I just need a reminder on how to do everything.” Jack shrugs and chuckles.  
“Well, guess you're lucky I'm here, yeah?” Mark nods again and tries his hardest not to blush, but he can't really help it. He's not sure which is warmer: his face or the water.  
“Alright, so,” Jack begins, “usually, everyone learns how to tread water, right?”  
“Right,” Mark replies.  
“Okay, so for that, it's kind of like riding a bicycle with your feet, and stretching your arms out like this.” Jack demonstrates something of a breaststroke and he starts kicking his feet, becoming afloat. Mark nods and wades his arms first, stops and switches to his feet. “You've got to do it at the same time, Mark,” Jack laughs, and somehow, Mark actually forgets how to tread water for a moment.  
“Right,” Mark says, his voice higher than he means it to be, as he tries again and succeeds.  
“Good, looks like you remember how to do that.” Mark nods and stops. “So there's a couple different strokes. There's breaststroke, backstroke, freestyle, and that's the one where your arms come over your head.” Mark follows along easily. He's not so good at the backstroke as he is the rest of them.  
“I kind of remember the last two,” Mark says. “Not backstroke.” Jack shrugs.  
“All the more reason to teach you!” he grins, and Mark desperately wants to disappear because he's not sure if he can take much more of this. In retrospect, it's not turning out as bad as he thought and he likes doing this, being in the water with someone else rather than by himself.  
“Uh, so...,” Mark clears his throat quickly as he tries to concentrate.  
“Let's make sure you know the other two before we get all backwards,” Jack points out. He demonstrates both strokes, Mark copying. He finds that he's been doing it wrong all these years, so there's something Mark can take out of this if all else fails. And he's not sure what falls under ‘all else’.  
“Backstroke always scared me,” Mark says as he looks back. In truth, he's being at least half honest. He doesn't like not seeing where he's going.  
“Well, let's try floating first, then we'll get to moving,” Jack shrugs. “Now, just let yourself float. Not much to it. Your ears’ll get in the water and it'll feel weird, but you'll get used to it.” Mark does so, but stops halfway in fear. Partially because Jack is there, partially because he can't tell when he's flat on the water. “Hey, hey, you're fine!” Jack laughs. “Just lean back, I'll put my hand under you, and then after a bit I'll take it away.” Under him? Since when does swimming get so intimate? “I mean on your back so you float, silly.” Mark relaxes. He's not sure how his mind got there, but damn it, he doesn't really regret it, either.  
“Okay,” Mark nods. He leans back, feels Jack's hand on his back, feels himself floating.  
“Alright, now you can't freak out, so I'm going to take my hand away. Ready? And...” Jack's hand is gone and Mark stays afloat. “Look, you've done it! I'm a great teacher!” Mark grins, mostly due to the fact that he remembers clearly how to backstroke and he does so in a quick fashion. Jack's figure is in the corner of his vision and he hears him laugh.  
“Looks like that's all you needed, then?” Jack says as Mark swims back.  
“Yeah,” Mark says. He feels better, more confident, but he stills says nothing about Jack. He doesn't want to. “I'm going to get out, though.” Jack shrugs.  
“Yeah, I should, too,” he replies. “Been in here for so long that I forgot I needed lunch.” Mark chuckles. He gets out first, then gets the chance to watch Jack climb out. Water dripping, him flipping his hair to get rid of excess water, that stupid grin on his face when he catches Mark staring at him. “Take a picture, why don't you?” he jokes as he goes to where his towel is, along with a bag. Mark does the same with his.  
“Thanks,” Mark finally says as he meets Jack at the gate to the rest of the world, away from the fenced area of the pool.  
“No problem,” Jack says, then holds up a hand. “Oh, right.” He holds out a piece of paper. “Here's my mobile. Feel free to call if you want to do something.” Mark takes it nervously, but happily regardless.  
“Thanks,” Mark said. “I'll text you.” Jack grinned, pat his shoulder assuringly, then went on his way, leaving Mark to watch him. He needs to say something. “Jack!” Jack turns to see him.  
“What?” he calls back, unsure of whether to walk back.  
“Did you...want to get lunch together?” Worst. Stupid question.  
But Jack nods.  
“Yeah, yeah, sure. I took a bus here, so I need to change first,” he holds up his bag, “but you're free to stop by your house and change.”  
“No need.” Mark holds up his bag.  
“Alright, then let's change and get going!” Mark nods and he follows Jack, making a mental note as he does so: Always stare at guys in the pool.


End file.
